The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions
by XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: Alec loses Jace somewhere in the chaos of the crowd and meets a strange man who just can't seem to keep his hands to himself. Malec oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


Alec told himself before hand that he would - no matter what happened - never lose sight of Jace. In fact, he promised himself that he wouldn't. They had been planning to train with Clary and Isabelle at six am sharp, like they always do on Friday morning. Yet, two hours later, Jace was nowhere in sight.

Alec was looking everywhere. He was in a stranger's home only because Jace had claimed this was 'a life or death situation' (his exact words). Alec remembered the sign next to the door that read M. Bane but didn't think twice as he walked in. There was a cat perched upon the bar, completely ignorant as to what was going on around him.

The lights were flashing in time to the heavy sound of the bass and there were people everywhere. Alec looked closer to notice this was a Downworlder party - Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves, and Warlocks were dressed in all sorts of outfits. He followed closely as Jace weaved his way through the chaotic crowd, not allowing his eyes to leave the blond curls that were unmistakably Jace's. He felt someone tug his hand back.

He turned, weapon ready in his free hand. A small girl, no younger than Max, was holding his hand. Even for her young age, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blond hair, the color of sand, was in a loose braid. She had big purple and red eyes that looked up to him, shining under the lights. Her skin was pale and almost like the color of snow. He was too completely caught up in her beauty to think of Jace.

He knelt in front of her. "Where are your parents?" He asked over the music and loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes were locked with Alec's and he shivered. For some reason, he felt like another pair of eyes were watching him. But he couldn't take his eyes off of this girl - this _child_. She held a sense of innocence that he had never seen before. She was just about to speak when her eyes looked up and past Alec onto someone behind him.

He felt a thin hand slid around his shoulder. "Artemis, do you really think a _Shadowhunter_ is a wise decision?" An unrecognizable voice spoke from above him. He turned to see a very interesting sight. Alec felt his mouth go dry as he tried to swallow. His eyes locked with a tall, thin man. He wore a black blazer over an incredibly tight light purple shirt. They were both unbuttoned, revealing a very toned, tan, and glittery chest that matched the shirt.

His pants were tight leather and the buttons undone as if he was just in the middle of something. Alec was captivated by the man's eyes. His cat-like eyes were staring down at him, squinting as if to get a better look. He wore heavy eyeliner tracing his eyes and continuing to make a point that went over his temples. He had dark purple eye shadow on that was smearing down his eyes almost like raccoon eyes. They were covered with blue sparkles, that under the dance lights, seemed to glow. He wore purple lipstick that matched his shirt.

The girl in front of Alec made a _humph _sound before turning on her pumps and walking away. He was about to call out to her when the man spoke again. "Fairies, such manipulative creatures, aren't they?" The man smirked.

Alec tightened his gaze and didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He stood back onto his heels and spun in the opposite direction of the mysterious man and walked back to the direction he last saw Jace.

He could have sworn on the Angle Jace definitely walked this way. He was walking towards the girl in the yellow wings and overalls. He remembered that much. He walked next to the punch and looked around the cramped room. He had to be here, he wouldn't leave Alec. He couldn't.

"I think your boyfriend left." Alec turned his head to the familiar voice. The same golden eyed man walked up to his side.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alec stated, looking away. He could still feel the heavy gaze of the other man on him.

"Well, I still believe he left." The man walked closer and stood directly next to Alec, arms barely touching. Alec was surprised at the shiver that he felt go through him. He brushed it off and hoped the man didn't see.

"He wouldn't leave me here." Alec stated, getting frustrated with the stranger. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Oh, but he did. In fact, I saw him w-" The strange man was getting on Alec's nerves. He took a deep breath and looked the man in his - beautiful, amazing, gorgeous - eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Alec surprised himself at the confidence he had in his voice. The man's eyes went wide and a smile tugged at his lips.

"It's not every day a Shadowhunter attends one of my parties. Especially one as dazzling as yourself." Alec turned his face away before the man could see the blush that formed. He was not going to be wooed by a stranger at some party he didn't even want to attend anyway.

He took a deep breath, steadied his nerves. What had gotten into him? He needed to calm down. "I don't even know why I'm here. Jace said-"

The stranger interrupted him. "Jace Herondale?"

Alec turned his head with questioning eyes. "Do you know him?"

The stranger let out a laugh. "Oh, there is a time and place for everything and this is not the time nor the place." Alec was back to being frustrated. Why wouldn't he just say what he was thinking! "But it is the time and place to dance. Shall we?" The man gestured to Alec. He looked down at the thin, skinny fingers with blue nail polish and many rings. He considered saying no. Something - conscience maybe - told him this was a bad idea.

He couldn't stop his hand from meeting the strangers. They were slightly cold. Was that why he felt a spark? Probably.

The man smiled and lead Alec to the center of the dance floor. He could feel every head turning in their direction the further they walked. Why was everyone looking? He hated the attention and he knew his face was heating up. The man stopped walking and pulled Alec flat against his body. Alec could feel the lean muscle of the stranger's torso. Every breath the other took, Alec could feel against his own chest.

The taller man rested his head on the smaller's shoulder. Alec could feel every breath he took exhale next to his ear. They music was incredibly loud, and all around people were dancing like lunatics, but here they were - slow dancing to a fast-paced song. They probably looked like idiots. Alec tried to pull away but the other man just brought him closer. His breath hovered over Alec's color bone.

He tried not to jump when he felt a lick because there was no way in hell he was being _licked_, right? His eyes fluttered closed and he listened to the steady beats of the music. It had seemed to have died down slightly and he couldn't hear the crowd yelling. He wasn't even aware there was a crowd. He licked his lips and allowed the warm feeling on his skin to continue. He loved the feeling.

His heartbeat was increasing and breath shorting. He was so caught up in the sensation of whatever the man was doing to actually realize just what the man was doing. He tried to push the man off of him but his arms were too weak.

"S-Stop." His eyes widened at the fact he stuttered. What was this man doing to him?

"You don't mean that, Alec." Alec pushed the man hard. He stumbled back slightly, watching Alec with wondering eyes.

"How- How do you know my name?" Alec raised his hand to feel where that man just had his mouth. He felt something wet - saliva- where the man just was.

"Alexander Lightwood, of course I know _your _name." Alec didn't know what to say. He stood in disbelief, absent minded to the crowd around him.

What could he say? This man obviously knew who Alec was, but Alec had no idea who the stranger before him was. He was about to ask when the man grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd, pushing past many unhappy guests. Alec had no idea where this man was taking him until they were past the crowd, music forgotten and brought to a room.

The man opened the door, pushing Alec inside. He thought he heard the sound of the door locking but he was too captivated by the room. It was a bedroom that was designed similarly to the outfit the man was wearing. The bed was a dark purple with a light purple sparkle tent to it. The dresser was a darker shade of red, again with a lighter shade of red sparkles over it. That's how everything was. Something would be in a dark base coat with the lighter color of sparkles over it.

"Who's room is this?" Alec asked as the man made his way to the bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him but Alec remained standing.

"Mine." Alec shot him a questioning look. Maybe he knew who M. Bane was. "Do you like it?"

Alec took a moment to answer "It's very... Colorful."

The man let out a small laugh. "That it is." There was a silence that was borderline awkward. Alec didn't know what to say and the man was waiting on Alec to speak.

"What do you want me to say?" Alec asked. He was being pathetic. He should man up and just speak.

"What do you want to say?" The man replied. Alec didn't like the questions. He walked over and sat next to the man. He didn't know why he felt so relaxed. His heart was beating fast and he was nervous but he wasn't putting up a front.

"I'm gay." Alec whispered. He didn't know why he felt the need to say that. It was the first time he had said those words out loud. "I'm gay." He repeated.

"Honey, I know." Alec's head snapped towards the man. He was about to yell something but the man wasn't finished talking. "I could tell by the way your gaze was fixed on Jace. You love him, darling. Even I could tell that much."

Alec closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed. It was softer than it looked. "Clary knows. She guessed and I-" His voice broke. He didn't know why he felt like crying. "I can never come out. My parents would-" He didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't. "I wish I could forget." He whispered, not wanting the other to hear.

"I can do that." The familiar voice replied and Alec went to open his eyes only to see the gold eyes looking down on him. He blinked a few times, startled by the close proximity. He kept his eyes open as the man brought his face closer and closer. His breath was just centimeters away from Alec's lips. Alec couldn't breath. He wasn't sure what to do. He had kissed a girl (once) but he was very inexperienced.

"Relax." The man's voice was soft, just like his lips. It was a chaste kiss at first, barely touching. Alec leaned his head up and the other took that as a go ahead. He pushed his lips onto Alec's with more force, sucking on his bottom lip. Alec's mind was blank. Whatever he was going to say completely thrown out the window.

Their lips moved in perfect sync with one another. Alec couldn't stop his body from shivering. He was completely overwhelmed by this man. This man whose name he didn't even know! He needed to stop, to go back to the institute, meet up with Jace and forget about this kiss.

No, he needed to forget about everything else but this kiss. That's what he would do. Forget about everything else. He put his hands up around the taller man's neck, pulling him closer. The man hummed against Alec's lips, turning his head sideways and deepening the kiss. He licked Alec's bottom lip asking for permission. Alec didn't give in. He kept the kiss PG until the man moved his hand under Alec's shirt causing him to open his mouth in a gasp.

The man didn't hesitate to push his tongue in Alec's mouth, demanding entrance. Alec's mind was racing. He had never been kissed like this before and could easily be kissed like this again. It made him want more. He put his hands through the man's hair tugging lightly.

"Alec..." The man separated from him and kissed down his neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Every place he kissed sending tremors throughout Alec's body.

Alec wasn't even aware he replied. "Fuck yes. Please, I need this." Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw the other man taking off his shirt. His chest was flat and skinny but it just made Alec want to suck on him. He was indeed skinny, but still very toned. His chest was shinning under the light. He was perfect.

Alec sat up onto his elbows and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He could feel his face heating up and he turned his gaze away. Wow, were the curtain's really orange? Very interesting choice-

"Alec look at me." Alec turned his head back to the man who was now fully naked, just in time to be pushed back onto the bed again. The other man was straddling his legs. Alec tried not to look down. How could this man be so... so... Confident? Alec swallowed, suddenly very nervous.

The man unbuttoned Alec's jeans and tugged them off. Alec couldn't do this. His hands were shaking and he was a virgin and this man obviously wasn't and he was a Shadowhunter and this man was probably a fairly - thought he didn't have pointed ears - and omigod what if this man was a demon and-

"Alec, calm down, sweetie. Relax." The man kissed down Alec's chest, sucking and licking every available spot he could. He brought his cold hands up and pressed over Alec's nipple. He rolled his head back.

"Fuucckk..." Alec was suddenly grateful to be out of the confinements of his jeans.

"My, My... Someone's excited..." Alec looked down to see the man's lips hovering over his clothed erection. He sucked in his breath. He wasn't going to-

"FUCK!" Alec screamed. The man rubbed over the base of his cock while he licked the dark spot that formed at the tip. Alec weaved his hand into the man's gelled up hair. The man reached up and slowly pulled down the thin fabric of his boxers. Alec wanted the man to just hurry up! He was getting impatient.

The man kissed the side of his thigh, slowly bring down the boxers. He tugged off Alec's forgotten sock's as well. Alec's mouth was watering at the sight. The man's makeup was smeared in this dim lit room but there was enough light to see the beads of sweat forming on the man's body. His purple lipstick was almost gone. The men kept his gaze on Alec as he kissed closer to his crotch but still not where Alec wanted. He watched the intense gaze of the man who was so focused on Alec.

No one had ever paid this much attention to him. No one seemed to care this much. He loved how this man's hair was a mess from Alec tugging. He loved how the man was completely naked and waiting for Alec. He loved that the man still kept his jewelry on- earrings, necklaces, rings and all. He loved the small kisses the man was leaving everywhere but the area he wanted. But there was no way he loved this man. Hell, he still had yet to know his frickin name!

"What-" Alec was going to ask.

"Tell me what you want Alec." The man interrupted and Alec choked on his words. He couldn't speak.

"Please..." Alec left his sentence open. He couldn't ask. There was no way he was going to ask. The man was sucking, no- biting on his upper thigh. Alec licked his lips. He wasn't going to give in. He watched the man lick down from his upper thigh to the base of his balls. Alec closed his eyes and let a low moan escape his lips. He could feel the other's breath hovering over him. "Please..." He repeated.

"'Please', what?" The man's voice was harsh and Alec would be lying if he didn't say it made his cock twitch. "Alexander, I need you to speak up and tell me-"

"Please... Suck my cock..." Alec knew he would have a blush for days. He couldn't even look the other in the eye right now. He heard the stranger mumble a _that's it _before Alec took a handful of the sheet, threw back his head, and screamed yet again. He couldn't even think of his own name. All he knew was that the amazing, sexy man - he just met - had his warm, God-given mouth around Alec's dick.

Alec opened his eye's and watched as the man's beautiful face took in more of Alec's dick, bobbing his head. Fuck, he knew just what to do with his tongue in all the right places. The man's eyes met Alec's yet again and Alec could have came at the sight. His hair that was standing tall had now slanted to the sides, dampened with sweat. His make up had been completely smeared and he was starting to look wreaked - a look Alec loved on him because it suited him well. There was just something about this man that was perfect. Maybe it was everything about him...

Alec was so caught up in the feeling of being taken in the mouth that he didn't even realize the man was moving and pushing a wet finger around his hole. His body was tingling in all the right places and his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the sheets. He wanted to just pushed the man further on him but knew that that would not be the thing to do right now.

He felt as a wet finger slowly slid into him rather easily. "Is this your first time?" The man asked. Alec nodded his head slowly, watching a smile spread across his face. "So you have fingered yourself before then."

Alec would definitely be blushing for a week. He didn't know how this man could be so blunt. "I should have asked if you wanted to top." The man pulled out his wet finger and looked up at Alec, licked a cold trail from the base of his cock to the aching tip that was already leaking.

"Y-You can." He very much liked the idea of being buried balls deep inside of this man, however he was already this far gone.

The man's smile grew. "I'll be gentle." The man whispered before lifting Alec's leg and resting it on his shoulder. He pushed three fingers into Alec. He couldn't hold the small cry that escaped from his lips. He had done this many times before but never this fast. He would always work his way up to three. The man's breath was back over his cock. Alec pushed back to meet the small thrusts that his fingers were doing.

He couldn't help but want more. He pushed his hips forward slightly until he felt the head of his cock against the soft feeling of the man's lips. He felt a tongue lick up the precum that was leaking out. "AH! Fuck me!" Alec screamed as he felt the man's fingers brush up against something in him that his weren't long enough to reach. Whatever pain had been there was now replaced by an incredible pleasure.

"Oh Alexander, that is just what I intend to do." The man drew out his fingers slowly, earning a whine from Alec. His licked his dry lips before biting them, drawing blood. He felt the man press his lips against his. His tongue rubbing over his lips, licking over the small cut. Alec winced. It was enough distraction to make him forget about anything and everything. This man really knew what to do with his tongue.

There was something pressing against his ass that was most certainly not a finger. "I-I can't..." Alec's voice was hoarse and broke in the middle of the sentience.

"Baby, you can. For me..." Alec tried to breath deep breaths but the air was stuck in this throat. The words the matter whispered against his ear with his hot breath that hung in the air. Why was he doing this? He had saved his virginity because he wanted to wait for a boyfriend to come along and woo him, but now, he was giving it to a stranger. Alec could feel the tears forming in the corn of his eyes and he suddenly wanted to run away.

He wanted to leave this place and never look back. "Shhh... It's okay, It's going to be alright. I'm here, Alec." Alec felt a warmness on his lips and he involuntarily licked him. He collided tongues with the body above him. He couldn't stop his fingers from wrapping around the man above him, bringing his body flush against his own.

Alec screamed out in plan. He had brought the man closer to him, pushing his ass to against the man in one swift motion, the man was buried to the hilt inside Alec. "Jesus, Alec... Calm down." The man joked and Alec couldn't help but let out his breath in a laugh. This man...

"Just move already." Alec breathed out. He started squirming underneath him. The man's breath was right next to his ear. He started sucking and nipping at the side of his neck. The man pushing his hips forward slightly before pulling back out. He tightened his muscles and pushed the man's head closer to his neck. He loved the warm feeling of the man's tongue and teeth on his neck. He rolled his hips up pressing his neglected erection against the man's lower stomach.

He let out a low moan, biting his lip again. The man pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Alec cried out in euphoria. He tightened his grip on the man and thrust his hip up into the other. "Do you like that? Like being... fucked by me?" He dragged out the words adding to the whirlpool that was going on inside Alec's mind. He was so far gone in the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He curled his toes and constricted his walls. He could only see stars behind his eyelids.

The man's breathing became heavy and he sped up his movements, slowly losing rhythm. "Fuck, Alec... You're... So tight..." He leaned in, lips hovering over Alec's. They shared the same air.

"T-Tell me.. You.. Ahhhh, fuck... Name..." Alec ran his fingers down the man's spine, breaking the skin slightly. He could feel the drops of sweat on him mixing with the makeup and glitter. Alec ran his hand through the other's hair and pushed it to the side. He had so much hair jell in it that some of it stuck to his hand. Alec smiled slightly at this.

"-ne..." The Alec couldn't hear what he said at first. He was so _fucking _close... Just a littler more. The man's pace was erratic and desperate. He attached Alec's prostate with every thrust. "Magnus Bane."

Alec crashed the man's - _Magnus'_ - lips onto his. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue, tasting the other. He pushed his hips up against Magnus and cried out.

"Ahh... Mmm...M-Magnus! Magnus!" He threw his head back and brought Magnus' face flush against his chest. He could vaguely feel Magnus biting on his collar bone but his body was trembling. He rocked his hips against Magnus' belly, He rocked his hips into the man's final thrust. He called out his name before Alec's body shook with pleasure, feeling the Magnus' cum as he rode out the after shock.

He collapsed his body on top of Alec's who felt like he had just ran a marathon. His breath was coming out in uneven huffs that were right by Magnus' ear. "Alec…" He heard Magus start talking through uneven gasps.

Alec didn't know what to say but Magnus continued, "You voice is so sexy when you scream my name." Alec let out a scoff.

"You're heavy." He was so very tempted to lick at the other's ear… Why not?

Alec licked a strip up from the base of Magnus' jaw to the top of the cartilage in his ear. He felt Magnus' dick twitch inside himself. He purred against the other.

"Alec," Magnus' breath was already full of lust and need. "If you do that, I'll want another round." Alec wished he could see the hunger in Magnus' eyes.

"Fuck," He pushed down on Magnus, earning a moan from the man on top of him.

The other let out a laugh, "Ha, I won't be able to stop myself once we start." Magnus started making small thrusts into Alec sending his blood south. He licked his lips and tugged at Mangus' hair pulling the other's hair back. He moaned again.

Alec said one simple word, "Don't."

* * *

Alec tried to roll over onto his belly, only - he threw his arm over onto a hard surface.

"Fuck," He breathed opening his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times, focusing on the sight before him. His body was completely intertwined with a most certainly naked man. His makeup from the night before was almost completely gone - whatever remained was smeared. His hair was in the most adorable mess that couldn't be classified as anything less than hot.

The man's dazzling eyes fluttered open. "Alec…" He sighed, words heavy. He reached out and brought Alec's chest closer. "That was… Amazing." He purred against the top of Alec's head. Alec pushed him away slightly to stretch his arms.

His eyes caught a glimpse at the clock. _9:47._

Alec took a deep breath, yawn escaping his lips. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and fell back onto Magnus. The man ran his fingers through Alec's tangled hair.

"We should do that again soon." Alec's eyes locked with Magnus who was smiling.

"We should." He stated only to be interrupted by pounding of the door. Alec was caught lightly by surprise.

Magnus didn't seem affected by it at all. He waved his fingers in the air. "It's open." He yelled throughout the apartment. Alec was unsure if people were still here from the party last night, but it seemed quite.

"Should I.." Alec was unsure of what to do.

"You're fine. It's probably just a customer. They won't be a bother and it will only take a second. Let's have breakfast after this." Magnus kept ruining the top of Alec's head. Alec let his eyes drift close and just feel Magnus' motions. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh my God…" Alec's heart nearly stopped. His whole body became tense as he eyes immediately shot open. He knew that voice…

"Isabelle!" He yelled her name, throwing himself under the covers praying she didn't just see that. By the look plastered on her face, she had.

"You weren't at training and Jace said he lost you here." Her eyes flashed between Magnus and Alec. Her hand hadn't even left the door handle.

"Izzy, did Magnus know where he was? Oh…" Clary came walking into the room without further ado. Alec wanted to bury himself in this bed and never come out.

"You brought Clary?!" His face was flushed and waiting for Magnus to chime in a reply whenever he wanted to.

"She wanted to come with! Why are you yelling?" Isabelle exclaimed. He was beyond the point of embarrassment right now. This was humiliation.

"Just, get out. I'll meet you guys at the institute." Alec sighed. He could hear the rumbling in Mangus' chest that told him the warlock was laughing.

"This isn't funny." Alec started, nudging his side.

"I, for one, think it's hilarious." Magnus flashed a smile.

Alec thought it was over, "What's all the commotion?" To his absolute horror, Jace walked in the room. He stopped dead in his tracts.

"Jace, this is…" _not what it looks like!_ but it was. The words were stuck in his throat. Magnus answered for him.

"My, my… What a commotion so early in the morning. If you don't mind, I must feed Chairman Meow now." Alec really thought it couldn't get any worse. Magnus pushed the comforter off him, stood up, and walked across the room. He winked at Clary or Jace - Alec couldn't tell who - and continued down the hall. Alec got a full view of his ass before he disappeared out of sight.

What a great way to start the day.


End file.
